<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homework Donations by MoonPhaseWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197230">Homework Donations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPhaseWrites/pseuds/MoonPhaseWrites'>MoonPhaseWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Fluff, mr.wastaken, teacher dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPhaseWrites/pseuds/MoonPhaseWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure about a homework answer? Don’t worry! Just donate to the live your teacher is doing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homework Donations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay sighed as he leaned back against the chair in his classroom. His old neighbor from growing up ran the school and had convinced Clay to become a math teacher when the first one suddenly left a month in. He had only one class, but they were exhausting. </p><p>He had six students. Cam was the one he’d talk to the most they were a loner who he had the strong chance new his online username. Tracy and Jordyn were cheerleaders and soccer players who learned through sports examples best. Jaxson was a football player who was smart but much more interested in social life than school. Then Marie and Sam, always seemed to they knew more than the teacher, but they truly didn’t. </p><p>Clay opened his eyes when someone knocked on his classroom door. </p><p>“Mr. Clay,” the student called, “Can I sit in here for lunch? The cafeteria is too loud.” Clay called out a yes to them recognizing the voice. </p><p>“Good afternoon Cam, how’s the History project going?” Clay asked leaning forwards on his elbows, hands clasped.  </p><p>“Well enough, but I think I’m gonna take a break from it tonight,” Cam said smiling excitedly “I wanna play some more Minecraft now that you helped fix the corrupted files on my laptop, thanks for that by the way.” </p><p>Clay nodded before looking to the papers in front of him he had tried to ignore. He had twelve pages of tests from his students, and he was already exhausted correcting the first question of each. </p><p>~~~Time Skip~~~~ </p><p>Clay gained a smile at the sound of his monitors starting up. Away from his students and stress, he could play games with his friends George was planning to be live during the stream. </p><p>It was an hour in when a donation came through George’s live for him. George said, “Thank you Moon for the donation,” and Clay groaned recognizing the nickname too well. </p><p>“Dream, Cam wants to know if the answer to ten on the homework is 15x^2-12?” George said confusion lacing his words. </p><p>“Tell them to email me and stop outing my personal life” Dream said nothing more for a moment before responding “yes, it is,” he said knowing Cam would spam them otherwise. Clay knew social media would explode the next few days, but he couldn’t care less. Maybe a pop quiz for his class tomorrow wasn’t such a bad idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>